Shikon High
by inume1227
Summary: Kagome moves to Shikon high the best known school in the whole Japan. But what happens when her family has to go Canada but she is not able to go and goes to live at Inuyasha Takahashis mansion the most popular guy in the school. Inu/Kag, Mir/San
1. Shikon High

A sixteen year old Kagome woke up hearing the ringing of her alarm clock,it read 6:20 a.m. Kagome walked directly to the washroom and there she washed herself, dried her hair and came out with a towel wrapped around herself and went torards her bed with her new school uniform lied neately on dressed it and went to see herself in front of the mirror.

The uniform consisted of a tight, short sleeved, white blouse whish hugged all her curves and a black tie, the bottom ther was a light burgundy red skirt which went down until the mid thigh length, she had to wear a pair of long white socks which went up under her knees, not very high and a little bit thick black lace ankle - strap pumps, and finally a light burgundy red (like the skirt) coat. Both,her coat and the underneath shirt had a yellow embroidery of the school emblem (it was a fully designed 'S') on their right side. For the ending part Kagome combed her hair slightly to a side keeping her hair firmly with a red clip.

-x-

Kagome headed downstairs and found her mother cooking in the kitchen,

"Good morning mom!"

"Good morning dear!"

and Kagome were eating their breakfast when they heard "Morning mom! Morning Kagome!"Kagome looked at the young lady that sat at the table,she was exactly like Kagome but with longer hair, much more fair skin colour and more elder looking, she was wearing a black pencil skirt with white blouse and black heels then Kagome smiled at her "Good morning Kikyo!"and Kikyo also started eating.

Kagome said goodbyeto her sister and mother and made her way to her new school,on the way she thought _'I can't believe it! I am going to study in_ _one of the mostly known private school in Japan!I am so excited!'._Actually it was no ordinary school, in fact it was a school for priests , mikos , demon-slayers , hanyous and youkais.

Finally she arrived in front of the school gate. Kagome thought to herself,'_Alright Kagome today is your first day at Shikon High, you made your choice and hope that you won't regret it'_. She took a big breath and headed towards te school building.  
It was a three storied large building with a Sakura flower tree on both side of the entrance of it.  
She entered the building and walked towards the principals office. She knocked on the door as she heard a lady say her to come inside, she walked in, to find old lady sitting on a big desk and said, "Come and sit child". Kagome sat on one of the chairs that were in front of the desk, the old lady started, "Well, I am the principal of this school, I am Kaede Tanaka, taking the fact that you are a new student to this school I have appointed you to be a member of one of the groups with well experienced leader is the hanyou named Inuyasha. Well, you can meet them in the room next to this. And now... I officially welcome you to the Shikon High School!"

Kagome smiled and went to the doorknob of the room where she was waited by her new 'friends'...

-x-

She opened the door and found three other students discussing about some science stuff, then suddenly one o the two boys noticed her "Hey! What are you staring at wench?"Kagome jumped at that Kagome jumped at the rough voice that hit her ears and lowered her eyes, she started "W-Well I...er..." then the only girl of the trio intervened, "Inuyasha is that the way to treat a new student? She is the girl that is the new member of the group, at least don't shout at her!" Then she walked to Kagome _'Mh...the girl looks a kind hearted one...yep she is the one that will change Inuyashas lonely life!'_ she took Kagomes hand and smiled at her "I am sorry about it he is always like that...by the way I am Sango Taijiya, a demon exterminatorand may I know who you are?" Kagome smiled at her too "Hi I am Kagome Higurashi, a priestess,nice to meet you" Sango hugged her "The pleasure is all mine and I can say that we will be best friends too". Kagome noticed that Sango was a beautiful girl and she had dark brown hair, she worw Kagomes same uniform and same pumps. Sango had her hair in a high ponytail.

Then another boy came to the two, he had he had dark brown hair tied in a low and small rat tail, he had two earrings on his left ear. He took Kagomes hand with both of his hands and said "I am Miroku Houshi, a monk." then he kneeled on one knee "Will you bear my child?" butbefore Kagome could open her mouth Sango had already given him such a hard slap, that his cheek was blowing like a red neon bulb. Miroku apologized quickly to Kagome while massaging his cheek fearing for the glare that Sango was giving him.

Suddenly a clawed hand stretched in front of Kagome, she looked at it then to the owner.  
It was the boy that had shouted at her earlier. He was a boy with golden eyes like the honey, long silver hair and a pair of cute doggy ears.  
The boy gave a half smirk showing a bit of one of his fangs "I am Inuyasha Takahashi, a hanyou and the leader of this group." Kagome looked at him suspiciously and asked

"Hey, Why did you change your attitude so suddenly? First, you shout at me and now you are friendly...what's up with you?"

"Well, because Sango is my friend from a long time now, and I know that she isn't so friendly with everyone so she must've seen something special in you. This is the reason I changed my attitude"

After hearing this, Kagome smiled big and shook hands with Inuyasha.

Both boys were wearing a white shirt, a light burgundy red long trouser with black belt, a light burgundy red coat with the 'S' emblem (like the girls), they also wore a pair of mens formal black shoes, white socks and a black tie.  
Inuyasha gave Kagome the subject schedule. They headed towards their class.

_'This year will be fun!'_ the four of them tought together while entering their class.


	2. Making friends

Chapter 2 : Making friends

All four sat in a row. Sango sat at the corner, beside her Kagome, then Inuyasha and at last Miroku.  
They took out their Geometry books while they were waiting for the teacher so Kagome asked Sango, "Why do they divide students in groups?"

"Because they want us to work as a team even if our origins are different, for example I am a demon – slayer, you a miko, Miroku a monk, and Inuyasha a hanyou. If we show unity, peace and co-operation among our team team we can get to become presidents of the Shikon High Student council."

"Are there any other groups?"

"Yeah why?"

"Are you friends?"

"Yep! I'll show them to you later."

Then the teacher entered. The first 3 periods went pretty fast.  
It was the fourth period, Geography, but the teacher hadn't come so the students were free to do anything they liked.  
While Sango and Kagome were chatting two girlscame towards them, one had black hair that went past her shoulder blade while the other girl had a mixture of red and peach coloured hair tied in two pigtails.

Firstly the girl with black hair saw Kagome and her eyes widened "God Kagome is it you?" Kagomes head snapped to the side she heard that voice

"Rin?"

"Yes, Rin..." They both hugged and smiled at each other after they broke apart

"You know each other?" asked Sango "Yep,I also was in Sakura High until I moved away last year" she said.  
Rin looked at Kagome "Kagome this is Ayame Tendo" she said motioning the other girl.

"Hi, Kagome Higurashi, a priestess"

"Hi, Ayame Tendo, a wolf demon and Kouga's my boyfriend" They said while shaking hands

"Who is Kouga?" Then a voice came from behind, everyone looked there "I am Kouga, Kouga Lang, a wolf demon. I suppose Ayame already said you that I am her boyfriend" Kagome nodded "Yeah Kouga, I am Kagome Higurashi and I am a priestess".  
Kagome noticed that Kouga had long jet black hair held up in a high ponytail, a brown fur headband around his forehead, blue eyes, his ears were pointed, claws and a tail of a wolf.  
Suddenly Rin felt an arm snake around her waist and looked at her left "Sesshomaru I want you to meet my old friend Kagome Higurashi, she is a priestess" Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other "I am Sesshomaru Takahashi, Rins boyfriend, I am a dog demon and Inuyashas half-brother but instead of a hanyou I am a youkai" he said plainly and his face showing no emotion as they shook hands.  
Sesshomaru had long silver hair too but longer than Inuyasha, two pointed ears like Kouga had, two magenta stripes on both his cheeks, claws like Inuyasha, two honey colured eyes and a purple coloured crescent moon on his forehead.

_'Great! Now I have new friends and my friend Rin is there too'_ Kagome thought as soon as the bell rang signallinf lunch time.


	3. Meeting the Shikon High director

Chapter 03 : Meeting the Shikon High director

Every group went to the lunch room. Kagome seeing it she whispered to herself "Dear Lord! Is this really a Lunch room?". Inuyasha heard her thanks to his acute hearing of a dog, so he whispered in her ear "Beautiful isn't it? Would you believe it if I said my mother was the parson that designed the room?" Kagome jumped and turned to see Inuyasha smirking, she again payed attention to the enormous lunch room.

It had pale yellow walls and many small rectangular tables with red cloth, every table was reserved for a group.  
At the far end of the room there was a very long table for the director, principal and teachers to sit.  
But the thing that Kagome never would have never expected were the many waiters wearing a tuxedo and two beautiful crystal chandeliers.

Sango took Kagome by the hand and dragged her behind two Inuyasha and Miroku that were walking and talking random stuff.  
Kagome gave a glance at Inuyasha and thought_ 'I must admit that even though he seems to be all that tough guy character he seems a good person and he is really gorgeous too…'_. Everyone sat and started talking, then suddenly everyone stood up in form of respect for the director, principal Kaede and the teachers entering one behind the other.

The director was a bit more like Sesshomaru but without any magenta stripes and no crescent moon on the forehead. And his hair was silver and tied up in a high ponytail.  
He gave a quick glance at Kagome, smiled and walked to the long table.  
Every student sat down again as 20 waiters and 20 maids came out of the kitchen with silver trays and started giving food everyone.  
Everyone again started talking while eating.  
Sango started "So Kagome, tell us about you"

"Well…I live at the 'Sunset Shrine', my grandfather is a priest, I have an 11 year old younger brother and a 21 years old sister, she's a priestess too an her name is Kikyou, while my mom takes care of our family since our father isn't there."

"Wait! Do you mean that the most popular Shikon high past student, Kikyou Higurashi is YOUR sister?" Miroku asked incredulously.

"Yep! She too attended this same school at the age of 16 and Suikotsu is her fiancé."

"Oh yeah, Suikotsu is the doctor of this school" said Sango.

When at Inuyashas table they had finished eating the Director came to them and the four immediately stood up. "So you are the new student Kagome Higurashi, right?"

"Yes sir" replied Kagome smiling politely.

He smiled at her, "Did you know that me, yor mother, your father and my wife were best friends since high school? Good memories…"

Kagome smiled sadly, "Oh well, I do not know much about my fathers past but when I was small he always talked to me about him and his best friends in high school…"

"I am sorry if I upset you reminding you of old memories but you look so much like him"

"It's okay sir" said Kagome cheerily. He real fact was that her father had died when she was 5 years.  
"The last time I saw him I promised that I'll send your sister, brother and you to this school at the age of 16, ok so I have to return to my table."  
"Ok sir" then they all sat down. A couple of minutes later the bell rang and everyone left to their respective classes.

**A/N: thank you or your reviews & don't worry cuz in another couple of chapters there will be romantic moments!**


	4. Mini-tour around the school

**A/N: Hi Guys! This chapter will be longer**

Chapter 04: A visit around the school

This time, the group had calculus with some other groups, in which one of them was Sesshomarus.  
They all were dying of hotness as it was past 11 o' clock. So everyone removed their coats and hanged then at the back of their respective chairs, They removed their collar button and loosened their ties.  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, _'Wow, she is even more gorgeous without the coat! ...Hey wait a minute! What the hell was I just thinking?'. _Suddenly Kagome looked at Inuyasha "Any problem?" she asked in a kind tone but Inuyasha misunderstood it,

"Keh, nothing, just mind your own business, wench"

"Hey! Don't call me wench!" she snapped but all he said was, "Keh" and looked away.

"Takahashi! Higurashi! Stop!" and their heads snapped to professor Naraku, the calculus teacher.  
"Since this is Ms. Higurashis first day of school I will not punish you but be careful next time you have an argument you two" and he turned around to continue writing on the board what he had interrupted.  
Inuyasha and Kagome did not talk to each other for the rest of the period but glanced at each other every 10 minutes.  
When the bell rang the group went to their lockers to take out a white coat, a pair of glows and chemistry glasses. Yeah… they had chemistry, they also took a notebook and headed towards the chemistry laboratory.

They went at a long and tall bench with many chemistry stuff on it.  
They all had worn their 'Scientist outfits' but then another teacher came inside and informed them, "I am very sorry students but, Lady Shiori is absent today so you have this period free. You may go anywhere but only in the school premises." And with that she left.  
The group of Inuyasha went again to their lockers and kept back the things.

The group were just having fun in the corridor near their lockers. Miroku was saying tales about Inuyasha and a small kid called Shippo as the girls giggled uncontrollably.  
Just then Rin and Ayame came to them with their boyfriends behind them, they took Kagome and Sango to join them as the 4 boys followed the girls.

"What about showing you the school, Kags?" asked Rin  
"Ok but… you still do remember my nickname?"  
"Of course! We were friends since we were 5"

They began with the auditorium.  
It was very large and with a huge stage in it, there were red curtains at both the sides of it. There were seats opposite to it.  
Kagome could not believe and felt so tiny in an enormous place like that.

Next the nurse room.  
There was a man with brown, short hair tied in a low ponytail and he was dressed as a doctor. He was working at a desk when he looked towards the door as he heard it open.  
He stood up seeing Kagome there.  
He went towards the teenagers, "Hey, is it you chocolat? **(A/N: you spell it Shocolà)** Kagome smiled and nodded, "CHOCOLAT?" Sango questioned? "Hey wait a second, doesn't chocolat mean chocolate in French?" Ayame asked. Kagome giggled and Rin began explaining, "Yeah, everyone called her chocolat since she was small because o the colour of her eyes and because when she was a kid she loved chocolate and ate it almost everyday." Kagome blushed a bit.  
Suikotsu put an arm around her neck and pulled her towards him, "Yeah, that's my special chocolat, my future sister-in-law!" he grinned as Kagome giggled. "Well, we have to go" said Kagome after pulling away. "'key, see ya'll!" Suikotsu waved.

The friends showed Kagome the whole school, with a roof top garden full of flowers. At last they came to the gym. "At last the gym… oh! And there are many arenas for other sports such as for basketball, volleyball, swimming, athletics…" said Ayame "and don't forget archery!" added Rin winking at Kagome.  
Kagome walked to the archery field, there was only a young lady, about Kikyous age and she was arranging some bows tidily. She looked at the students and smiled, "Hey, what are you doing here?" Kouga smiled "Hey sis! We came here to show the new student around". She looked at Kagome, "Wait are you chocolat—I mean Kikyous sister?" Kagome smiled "Yes I am, Kagome Higurashi"  
"Hi I am Keira Lang, Kougas sister and Kikyou and I are best friends too!"  
"Really?" Kouga asked shocked "Wow Kags, our two sisters are best friends, that sounds weird as we are friends, right?" Kagome nodded at him.  
Keira had black hair with hazel streaks in the hair, Her hair was at waist length and tied up in a high ponytail. She had claws, pointed ears, fangs and also a wolf tail like Kouga.

Keira went and picked up a bow with some arrows. "Me and your sister were archery champions when we schooled" she positioned herself opposite to a field with some obstacles and aimed at one of it. She pulled back the arrow and released it.  
Everyone jaws dropped. The arrow was near the bulls eye, there was a small black dot in the middle of the red dot.  
"That black dot is the best shot ever done. Only a girl named Midoriko Tsukishima managed to hit that exact same place about ten years ago." Keira said as she handed the bow to Kagome and just said "Try". Rin smirked as Kagome took the bow and arrows and positioned herself in front of the target.

Everyone watched intently.

Kagome pulled back the arrow, aimed and released it. The arrow turned pink because of her spiritual powers and striked.

…Silence…

Kagome looked at them and smiled a bit seeing that their eyes were perfect circles.  
The arrow was right on the black spot of the bulls eye.  
Rin grinned, "Oh, so you are even better than last year … huh?" Kagome blushed slightly.  
Seconds later Keira squealed while jumping up and down, "Kagome Kagome Kagome!" Kouga growled irritated "Sis! Enough!" and Keira recomposed with excitement in her eyes "Kagome what about joining the japanese sport championship? You could bring the school a good name after many years! Your sister also participated!" Kagome was very much uncertain "Uh… I have no idea…" Rin almost yelled "OF COURSE! SHE'LL LOVE TO!" Kagome eyes widened "are you crazy?" asked Kagome turning around to face Rin who grinned "Oh come on!" Rin whined with pleading eyes but all Kagome did was to sigh "Fine…"

Keira made Kagome sign out a form and said she had practices on Fridays.  
Sango put her hand on Kagomes shoulder, "Don't worry Kags, I am in the championship and so are the others. Me for the volleyball tournament, Rin swimming, Kouga, Ayame and Sesshomaru for athletics while Inuyasha and Miroku for basketball tournament"  
Kagome let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Sango.

Everyone heard the ringing of the bell so, they greeted Keira and headed to their classes.  
Kagome was satisfied and as soon as she got home she wrote all the details in her diary.

**A/N: Hey guys I need ur help. Could u send me a PM saying how to post pictures on ur fanfiction profile, cuz I dunno a nd I wanted to post pictures of the Shikon High uniforms, etc.  
It would be great thanks and sorry again for late update!**


End file.
